


Save You

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Save You

“Ugh,” Stiles shivered as he collapsed onto the couch in the middle of Peter’s apartment. “I can not believe that thing was real.”

  
Peter grumbled as he made his way past covered head to toe in slime. “At least you dodged.” Peter pulled his shirt off and threw it in Stiles general direction. Stiles laughed as he sank to the floor in time to dodge.

  
Jumping up he raced forward till he could hug Peter around the neck and give him a peck. He pulled away with a slightly disgusted look on his face as he wiped slime from his mouth. “Gross.”

  
Peter chuckled at the behavior before pulling Stiles with him towards the shower. Stiles laughed as he leaned closer, not paying attention to the dripping slime. Or at least not caring about it.

  
As they approached the bathroom door Stiles leaned up towards Petre’s ear to whisper, “Thanks for saving me from that thing.”

  
Peter smirked as he swayed with his hands on Stiles' hips. “You don't have to thank, e darling. I would save you from anything. Tentacle monster included.” They both laughed out loud in response as they closed the bathroom door behind them.

  
‘Tentacle monsters. Gross.’


End file.
